


Tales of the Destines

by H0ETRY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Witches, but there are main ships in here, kind of everyone/everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0ETRY/pseuds/H0ETRY
Summary: "everything will be okay?" chenle whispers. kun nods, a small smile on his lips. "okay ge, i believe you. goodnight." chenle hugs kun, and kun kisses chenles forehead."goodnight chenle."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure this is the longest thing i’ve ever written wtf um this definitely has a lot of spelling errors that i won’t fix so haha!!!  
book title has NOTHING to do with the book just a song i was listening to so until i can think of a good title it will stay this.
> 
> don’t have an updating schedule for this sorry ): but i promise i’ll try to update as fast as i can )):

chenle hated training. he hated training because he never made any progress. he hated training because he could never control his powers. he hated training because he felt stupid. he hated training because he couldn't even do simple spells. he hated how his connection had to be with nature. he hated having flowers sprout from his hair when he was scared or angry, nervous or sad. he hated how vines would come from the windows, breaking them, whenever he and renjun got into arguments. he hated how they always wrapped around everything and took forever to tear apart.

chenle hated how even after two years, almost three now, of him finally getting his powers he couldn't control them. when renjun got his when he was seven, and mastered right away. when kun got his when he was three, mastering his powers as well. when ten, who was shit at potion making, got his powers when he was fifteen and it only took him four months to master them. when sicheng got his when he was eighteen, and learned to control his powers in ten months.

it was unfair and chenle felt behind. he felt like just giving up.

"ge!" chenle whines, "i can't do it! its to hard, and you aren't making any sense!" renjun watches chenle and kun from afar. currently, they were outside, the backyard of there home, which was located in the woods. it was chenles training time, chenles most hated time. "i can't—" renjun sighs when he hears chenle choke up. he can already see the petunias sprout from chenles hair. he's angry, and frustrated.

"can he take a break ge?" renjun calls, and kun lets out a heavy breath. "its lunch time anyways, i finished cooking. how about you two take a break and eat?" chenle sniffles, eyes meeting renjuns. renjun gives chenle a soft smile.

"fine," kun says, "but thirty minutes after eating we are going to come back and train, alright?" chenle nods his head. the three go inside the house. sicheng is getting the table ready, and ten is just walking into the kitchen.

"taeyong is coming over tonight," ten says as he sits down at the table. "he said he wanted to ask us to do him a favor." renjun scoffs.

"again?" he mumbles and sicheng pushes him lightly. renjun rolls his eyes. "what? he and his whole clan is always asking us to favors. you know our ancestors probably look down on us for even associating with them."

"times have changed renjun." ten hums, "besides don't you have a crush on jisung or something like that?" renjun scoffs.

"like i would have a crush on someone that stupid." renjun barks. chenle frowns a little. maybe jisung wasn't the smartest at times, but he definitely wasn't stupid. renjun ge is just bitter, chenle thinks. "and jeno and jaemin? everything is just a game for them, they can never take anything seriously. yuta always has some smart ass remark to say as well."

"renjun." kun gives him a stern look, to which renjun just huffs at, sitting down next to chenle. "they have helped us before, many times. its only fair to help them out as well. ten is right, times have changed. there is no longer hate or rivalry between us."

"jisungie is nice." chenle pipes, "he told me that my flowers we're cute." chenle smiles, "you'd probably be good friends with jisung if you just stopped being so bitter." ten snorts, and renjun glares at him.

"you threatening me?" ten asks when he sees renjun glare, "do it and see what happens." renjun rolls his eyes.

"how about we just eat?" sicheng sighs. "they'll probably come over around eight like usual." with that, they start to eat. lunch is normal like always, quiet, with ten every-now and then saying some joke, to which renjun calls him stupid for. chenle picks at his food for awhile, he really doesn't even notice he's in a daze until renjun bumps his elbow against chenles arm. chenle looks at renjun, smiling softly. renjun smiles back.

chenle eats, and once he finished, he cleaned his dishes and went straight to his room. chenle falls on his bed with a heavy sigh. he wants to cry, but he won't. renjun will know, even if he wasn't in the room. renjun always knew when he was upset, always knew when he would cry. so, chenle takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. he still has twenty minutes left before he has to go back and practice with kun again.

"are you okay?" chenle squeaks, eyes opening as he falls off his bed. chenle huffs, eyes locking with the boy who stood at his window. "shit sorry i forgot." jisung walks over to chenle, helping chenle up. "you okay?"

"you just scared me to death, of course im fine." chenle hisses. "god can't you use a door? like a normal person? what are you even doing here?" chenle asks, "oh wait! ten hyung said taeyong hyung was coming over... but they said later.. so what are you here for then?"

"taeyong hyung wont let me, jaemin and jeno hyung come to this meeting, not even mark hyung." jisung frowns. "i think i know why but, i still want to hear what they won't tell us." chenle pushes his lips together in a thin line. "the hyungs are coming over later too, its okay if we stay in your room right? to listen."

"um i guess? wait is something going on? why do you want to know so bad im sure its—" before chenle could finish, his door was pushed open, revealing renjun. jisung flashes to the door, slamming the door shut after he pulled the renjun in, hand covering said the older males mouth from screaming.

"don't say anything!" jisung exclaims, "let me explain first." renjun glares at jisung, and jisung lets out a pained yelp. chenles eyes widened, running over to jisung, who held his hand in pain. chenle looks at renjun.

"stop it renjun! you're hurting him!" chenle yells, and before he knows it, vines start to wrap around renjun. renjun stops glaring at jisung, and the vines stop wrapping around renjuns body. jisung sighs of relief.

"don't you ever put your hands on me." renjun says to jisung. jisung just nods. chenle rubs jisungs hand, as if it would help with the small pain that was still there. "what the hell is he doing here? in your room?" renjun asks chenle, picking the vines off of him.

"i came because—"

"did i say i was speaking to you?" renjun snaps, "i was asking chenle." chenle frowns, pushing jisung behind him.

"stop it." chenle tells him, "stop being so mean you jerk, he came because taeyong isn't letting him come to the meeting." renjun just stares at chenle. "he's not letting jeno, jaemin, or mark hyung come to the meeting either. so he wants to know what they are hiding."

"well if they aren't telling you then they have a reason."

"no, taeyong hyung always tells us everything. we have a rule that we tell each other everything, we don't keep anything to ourselves." jisung speaks, "its been really weird in the coven recently, taeyong hyung says everything is fine but i know he's lying. he's not even telling mark things anymore." jisung chews on the inside of his cheek.

renjun crosses his arms. he stares at jisung, who stares at the floor, to scared to meet renjuns eyes. chenle stands silent, waiting for renjun to say something. finally, renjun lets out a sigh.

"you can stay, im assuming the rest will come over later too?" jisung nods, "as long as you all don't make noise, then your fine. don't try anything either." renjun mutters, walking towards the door, "ten minutes until practice chenle. don't be late." with that, renjun leaves, almost slamming the door behind him. chenle looks back at jisung.

"i'm sorry." chenle says, and jisung shakes his head.

"it's fine, i can understand why he doesn't like us." jisung whispers. chenle frowns again.

"no, no he shouldn't dislike you because of the past. he needs to understand that it's different now, you won't hurt us. no one in your coven will. he shouldn't blame you for others mistakes." jisung smiles.

"it doesn't hurt me, not that much at least." jisung smiles, "im fine, really. it didn't hurt that bad, i don't think he used his full power, that's something right?" chenle giggles.

"i guess so." chenle mumbles, "im going to go down and train okay? if you hear anyone come upstairs just hide in the closet. i'll tell you when its okay to come back out. oh and tell the other hyungs to come a little after taeyong gets here? they might find it weird if they leave before them." jisung nods. chenle squeezes jisungs hand, "see you in a bit."

  
❃

  
chenle rushes to his room after training, telling kun he was tired and would go to sleep, just so the older male wouldn't come to his room. kun nodded, telling him to rest well. when chenle got into his room, he went to his closet, frowning when he didn't see jisung.

"jisung?" chenle asks, looking around his room. "did he leave?" chenle mumbles. "jisung?" then, he hears tapping on his window, making him jump. chenle turns and looks, seeing jisung and a few others behind him. chenle hurries to his window, opening it.

"sorry," jisung says as he climbs in the window. "they wanted me to meet them." jeno comes in after jisung, then jaemin, and lastly mark. "are they here yet?" chenle shakes his head.

"no, but they should be here soon. renjun said he'd come in here once they get here." jaemin hums when he hears renjuns name, eyes looking around chenles room.

"heard renjun burnt sungies hand. can i see him?" jeno pushes jaemins shoulder. jisung rubs his arm, gulping a little.

"he didn't burn my hand, it just felt like it. it's my fault anyways, i forgot about his rules." jisung mutters. jaemin rolls his eyes.

"screw his rules, he's a prick."

"i can say the same about you jaemin," says renjun as he walks in the room. "how about you all shut up huh? taeyong is close, should be here any minute now."

"what if they find out we're here?" jeno worries, looking at mark, then renjun.

"he shouldn't," mark tells jeno, "he won't. as long as we stay quiet and get home before them." jeno just nods. renjun sighs, sitting down on chenles bed.

"jisung said its been weird in your coven, anything you all want to talk about?" renjun asks. "im sure you all might have an idea why taeyong called a meeting." the four vampires stay silent, to which renjun looks at them with annoyance. "seriously?"

"i don't know," mark starts, "it all started last week. someone had come to our house, they talked taeyong and the others, after that the hyungs had this tension around each other. i asked, but taeyong said it was nothing to worry about."

"that all?" renjun asks again, looking at them all. his eyes land on jisung, who stares back at him, then quickly looks away. "what is it?" jisung sighs.

"i overheard taeyong hyung talking to doyoung."

"what?!" jaemin exclaims, to which everyone shushes him, to tell him to be quiet. "why the hell would he be talking to doyoung?"

"why would he be talking to an elder for?" jeno questions. "what did you hear?" jisung shrugs.

"i don't know, it was a call so i couldn't really hear doyoung. but they were talking about someone."

"who?"

"some boy taeil found."

"taeil?" renjun furrowed his eyebrows. "i thought taeil was done with witches and vampires? did they say the boys name?"

"nope." jisung says, "all taeyong said was that he would find someone to take care of the boy for the time being. thats what i think taeyong is coming over here for, to ask kun to look after this boy."

"why kun? why not taeyong? or doyoung himself? hell what about the red velvet clan?" renjun huffs. jisung just shrugs.

"not sure." renjun lets out a heavy sigh. "they said he was.. what was the word?" jisung groans, "i think they were talking in _quinue_."

"great." jaemin huffs, "they'll probably talk it here too." chenle looks at renjun.

"renjun knows the language," chenles says, "some of the spells he learns are in it. so kun taught him the language." renjun grits his teeth.

"guess i'll be the translator." chenle smiles. "i'm going to see if they are here yet, do the spell down there and then i'll be able to hear them." renjun stands up from the bed, "and be quiet, we've already made enough noise, im sure someone will be suspicious." renjun then leaves, and is gone for a few minutes. the boys all sit down on the floor as they wait. its when they hear the front door open and close do the assume taeyong and the others have arrived.

renjun comes back, locking the door behind him. chenle gives him a look, and renjun waves his hand. he sits down, eyes closing. "they are here, be quiet or i won't be able to focus." they all become silent, all that is heard is the muffled sound of the men downstairs talking in a language they don't understand. every now and then, renjun makes a face, that worries them. but renjun stays calm, not freaking out or worrying. just showing expressions of confusion.

"whats wrong?" jisung asks when he notices renjuns hands ball into fists, he can tell renjun is getting angry. renjun starts to breathe heavily, and then his eyes open in a flash.

"that boy," renjun gulps, "it can't be..." renjun stands up fast, unlocking the door and storms down the stairs. all the boys glance at each other before running after renjun. "you're serious?" renjun storms into the living room. kun stood up fast, moving towards renjun.

"I told you to stay in your room renjun." kun says angrily. renjun just glares at him. "what are they doing here? taeyong told them to stay home." renjun looks at taeyong.

_"ræ tú souires? tú dais ellos ren'tew ærl!"_ renjun said, _"tawh ræ tú gingo a hacer?"_ jaemin huffs, arms crossing.

"this is unfair, don't talk in quinue when we don't understand!" jaemin whines, "hyung what is going on? please tell us." taeyong rubs his lips together.

"_ævel_." kun whispers, "we'll talk to you all about this later okay?" renjun shakes his head.

"no we'll talk about this now! you said they all died, do you know what could happen if people find out there is an elite alive? they'll come after him and kill him. they'll kill anyone in there way of getting to him."

"what are you all talking about?! what is an elite?" chenle asks, "don't just stand there! say something!" mark steps forwards.

"an elite is like a witch," mark mutters, "but they are much more powerful, stronger... they were like the first ever witches, and there power passed down in there family. there family only. there was never many of them, because they themselves never knew how much there powers could do."

"it was in the 16th century when they all died, or at least thats what we thought." taeyong says. "it was one of the elites that made vampires, to kill all the others, to take all of there families power. but the vampire turned on the elite that made him. yes the vampire killed all of the elites family, but he also killed the man that made him. so, it was assumed that the elites had died. of course there were other witches, just not as powerful."

"you're sure this boy is an elite?" ten asks. "you sure taeil isn't just going mad?"

"we called johnny," the blonde hair male, jungwoo, says quietly, "we showed him the boys birthmark. johnny said he was an elite." jungwoo picks at his nails. "then we called jaehyun, and lastly doyoung."

"doyoung told us to find him somewhere to stay, until he figures out what to do with the boy." yuta speaks, "all we could think of was you. of course we understand how dangerous and serious this is but we aren't letting you deal with him alone."

"we shouldn't deal with him at all." renjun whispers, "kun ge this is to dangerous okay? you can't bring him here, he could get. we could get hurt. all of us." renjun looks at jisung, "please find him somewhere else to stay."

"we've tried." jungwoo says, "we asked irene, we've asked amber, but they can't. doyoung has already asked them to do things." renjun sighs.

"we won't let anything happen to your coven, we've sworn to protect you, and we've sworn to protect this boy. all we ask is for you all to keep him here while we prepare." yuta assures renjun, but it doesn't do much.

"prepare for what?" jeno asks. taeyong gives jeno a weak smile.

"that we don't know yet." taeyong says. "its getting late, we'll talk more in the morning okay? doyoung plans to come over with the boy as well." kun nods, bowing his head. "thank you for talking to us, we'll meet later." taeyong goes towards the front door, stopping as he turns to look at the four vampires. they all follow after him, and as if in a blink of an eye, they are gone.

"it'll be okay renjun," kun says, rubbing the boys arm. "go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." renjun just looks at kun, them walks off to his room. kun sighs, looking over towards chenle.

"everything will be okay?" chenle whispers. kun nods, a small smile on his lips. "okay ge, i believe you. goodnight." chenle hugs kun, and kun kisses chenles forehead.

"goodnight chenle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this language up myself and it’s pretty simple especially if you know spanish!!! pronouns ( and two (maybe three) letter words) will be in spanish and the rest is literally the word in english the letters are just switched around.
> 
> trans:
> 
> ræ tú souires? tú dais ellos ren'tew ærl! - are you serious? you said they weren’t real!
> 
> tawh ræ tú gingo a hacer? - what are you going to do?
> 
> ævel - leave


	2. Chapter 2

its six in the morning when chenle quietly makes his way to renjuns room. he struggled to sleep last night, to many things on his mind. he somehow managed to fall asleep though. then he had woken up early, to early, and couldn't fall back asleep. chenle pushes renjuns door open as soft as he could, not wanting to make to much noise. when he enters the room, renjun is still, chest rising and falling. chenle shuffles over to renjuns bad, and climbs on the bed. he lifts the blanket up, putting it around him.

"renjun ge?" chenle whispers, and renjun hums. "did you sleep?" renjun shakes his head. "im sorry.." chenle scoots closer to renjun. "i couldn't sleep much either... but lets try? before we have to get up again?" 

"okay," renjun finally speaks. "i'm sorry, for being so mean last night." chenle smiles. 

"it okay, obviously this is something that worries you and scares you, so i think you reacted the right way." chenle tells him, "jisung wont be mad at you either, he forgives you." renjun sighs.

"he shouldn't.." renjun mumbles, "lets sleep, im getting tired." chenle nods, sighing as he cuddles renjun. chenle falls asleep quicker than he expected, but he was tired, his body was tired. the two spelt, finally feeling relaxed. chenle wasn't sure how long they slept, but when renjun had woken him up, he knew it was long enough. they lay in bed for awhile, instead of getting. chenle is to scared to get up, renjun is to much in his own world to get up. 

"what if we just stayed in here all day." renjun says, "it'd be nice." chenle hums in agreement. "but kun ge, or sicheng, hell even ten would come up here and force us to get out of bed." chenle hums again.

"should we get up now?"

"five more minutes."

"five more minutes my ass rise and shine motherfuckers." ten says as he bursts through door. "come on before kun thinks your rebelling by not eating breakfast." the two boys don't move an inch, just stare at ten. "you want me to get kun to get you out of bed? im being nice here." renjun huffs, throwing the covers off him, sitting up. 

"come on chenle." he mutters. chenle follows after renjun. ten crosses his arms. 

"love you too." he says to himself before going down to the kitchen himself. "you are the moodiest teenager i know renjun i thought you already went through puberty." ten says as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"leave me alone im tired." renjun huffs, "where is kun?" ten shrugs. "when will taeyong come back over?"

"probably in an hour or so." ten rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "doyoung will probably come a little after.." renjun pushes his lip out. 

"and the boy?"

"i don't know.." ten trails off, "don't worry okay? we'll be okay." chenle sits down at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. renjun grabs oranges, and starts to peel them. sicheng walks into the kitchen, smiling at chenle. chenle smiles back. 

"morning." sicheng says, walking over to renjun. "you doing okay?" he asks, and renjun just nods. "okay." sicheng sits next to ten, moving his chair close to the male so he can rest his head on tens shoulder. "it's to quiet." sicheng mumbles. 

"it'll get better," chenle says, "just wait a few more hours when im fully awake." sicheng chuckles a little. "are jisung and the others coming too? or just taeyong and doyoung?" chenle asks as he shoves a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. ten scrunches his nose up. 

"don't talk with your mouth full." kun says as he walks into the kitchen. "everyone is coming over, since there is a lot of confusion. doyoung is going to tell us everything he knows." kun stands behind chenles chair, hand going to fix chenles messy hair. "doyoung is having johnny bring the boy over." ten shifts a little at the mention of johnny. "johnny wont come im, he is just dropping him off and leaving."

"good." ten says. "well im going to go back to bed, call me when they are here." ten waves before he leaves the kitchen. chenle sighs, a little to dramatically that makes kun raise an eyebrow at him.

"do i have to train today?" chenle asks, "can i just rest? you know after you all explain... whatever is going on.. i promise on Monday i will be extra focused and train as long as you feel like i should!" chenle pleads a little. part of him asking is because he is to tired and drained to train today, he'd just get more frustrated than he usually does. kun nods, not even wanting to attempt at making chenle train today.

chenle smiles at kun, them goes back to eating his breakfast. renjun taps his fingers on the table, eyes drifting towards kun. he stares at the older male, not saying anything. kun knows he'll speak, he always says what is on his mind.

"you said they all died," renjun starts, "obviously they didn't. so that must mean an elite escaped right? continued the family line without the one elite knowing."

"i guess so, its the only thing that makes sense." kun mumbles. sicheng fiddles with the end of his sleeve. 

"well, the elite made a vampire to kill the rest of his family. so he made johnny, the first original vampire. obviously johnny stopped, so then the elite would have made doyoung and jaehyun right? to finish the job." 

"they didn't, johnny stopped them, told it was wrong. they listened." sicheng says, "then they killed the elite, stopping his plan." renjun chews on his top lip. 

"did they stop it though?" renjun questions, kun and sicheng just stare at renjun. "you don't think the elite had a second plan? elites are smart, like really fucking smart. he would have known there was a possibility of his vampires turning on him. also, he was an elite! the most powerful person in the world. he created them, he could have easily destroyed them."

"okay, say he had a second plan. obviously it didn't go through. he's dead now." chenle says with a small frown. 

"did it?" renjun looks at the ground, "maybe they ended one plan and started a new one.." kun and sicheng glance at each other. "lets says this boy is the only elite that is alive, okay? he would have all of his ancestors powers, or at least a good amount. so he would be really powerful, and if he dies then it would pass on to the next elite. but since he is the only one, the powers would just, vanish."

"unless.." sicheng mutters. "unless someone transfers the powers to an elite, wether that elite is dead or not." renjun nods. "but he would need someone on his side to that, and he doesn't, he only made doyoung, johnny and jaehyun. they are the only originals." 

"the only ones we know." kun states, "he could have made more, hid them." chenle gulps.

"so then someone is still out there? to finish the job?" 

"maybe." renjun answers, "i know this is all just a thought, but you need to talk to doyoung about this. if that elite comes back alive who knows what he'll do."

"why didn't you tell me." mark asks quietly. taeyong taps his fingers against the steering wheel, letting out a deep sigh. he glances to the back. jisung, jaemin and jeno asleep. vampires didn't really need to sleep, but they still could. jisung was definitely asleep, small snores leaving lips. jaemin and jeno were leaned up against one another, every now and then jaemin would shift a little. yuta and jungwoo were also in the back, not really paying attention, just starring out the window.

"because," taeyong starts, "i didn't want to tell you something i wasn't sure of." mark looks at taeyong, "elites we're supposed to be dead, and hearing that one was alive? it worried me." 

"is this boy evil or something?"

"no," taeyong licks his lips, "i don't think so. taeil said he didn't seem evil, or bad. nothing like that.. just confused."

"does he know he's an elite?"

"i think he believes he's just a witch." taeyong answers, "taeil tested him, he is very good at controlling his powers, so obviously someone was teaching him. then taeil saw the birthmark, that elites have. he asked about it, the boy just believed it was just a normal birthmark."

"does he know now?" mark asks, "has anyone told him what he is yet?" taeyong shrugs.

"i'm not sure. i think doyoung would tell him, if not then the boy probably has some suspicions. i mean what would you think if people started to question you after seeing a birthmark?" mark leans back in his seat. "if doyoung hasn't told him, then kun will. though an elite created doyoung, kun will have more knowledge over elites."

"do you think the person who was teaching him knew he was an elite? they would have had to know." mark mumbles.

"don't worry," taeyong says, "everything is going to be fine. that's why we're all meeting today, for all our questions to be asked." mark just nods, looking out the window. they are getting closer to kuns home. mark can't help but feel a little anxious.

if everything was going to be fine, why does the boy need protection?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha sorry for the long wait of an update i may have forgotten about this book 🥺 um this was really rushed so sorry if this chapter isn’t good and has a lot of errors. i hope u are enjoying this so far!!

it felt stuffy despite the house being so large. maybe because it was more people than usual in one room, maybe it was the tension that left everyone silent, or the worry and second thoughts that made everyone look around, lost in a trance. chenle watched, as for once, the adults didn't know what to say. it was weird, and chenle didn't like it.

jisung was next to chenle, staring at his shoes. every now and then jisung would look up to see renjun, who had his eyes locked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. jisungs eyes would go back to the floor afterwards.

"i don't like it," chenle whispers to jisung, "i've never seen them so quiet." jisung nods, because he to had never seen them so quiet. jisung wanted to say, it'll be fine, but he really didn't know. _whats the worst that could happen? nothing because the hyungs wouldn't let anything bad happen._

"they're here," sicheng calls. he had been standing by the window watching, waiting. with that, everyone shifts, chenle hears a few sighs, and mark moves closer to taeyong. sicheng walks to the door, and time seems to slow a bit. when he opens the door, chenle swears he hears almost everyone in the room hold their breath. "good evening doyoung."

"good evening," says the man. his eyes look around the room, landing on kun. "may i come in?" kun smiles and nods.

"of course." doyoung walks in, not seeming to mind the eyes on him. "it's nice seeing you after so long." doyoung gives a small smile.

"is it?" doyoung says. renjun clicks his tongue, looking towards kun. "it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" doyoung sighs, "can you all relax? it smells and feels like fear in here, its annoying."

"did you bring the boy with you?" renjun asks. doyoung looks at renjun.

"I did, he's in the car with johnny, and he won't come in until we are finished talking." he answers, "look, im going to be honest. we haven't really gotten much from the boy. he won't speak much, just keeps quiet and stares at his hands. he speaks to taeil more than me and johnny, so i'm assuming he doesn't like vampires." doyoung sees jisung frown, but he doesn't comment on it.

"the boy, haechan, said that he was given an address and was told to follow it, which ended up being taeils house. of course taeil wasn't going to let some stranger in his house but haechan had said that he was told to go there and once he got there taeil could help him."

"with what?" kun asks, "who even told him taeils address? he lives in like the middle of nowhere." kun mumbles to himself. doyoung shrugs at kuns statement.

"haechan said he didn't know why he needed help, and he won't tell us who other than saying his teacher." doyoung says, and renjun huffs. "taeil let him in after awhile, seeing as the boy didn't make any sign of leaving. taeil asked him questions, who he was, where he was from, what he was... what we got was his name haechan, from jeju and that he is a witch. at least thats what he thinks."

"wait," mark cuts in, "he doesn't know he's an elite? you haven't told him he's an elite?!" mark stares at doyoung, a little confused as to why he wouldn't just tell the boy what he was.

"you can't just dump a problem on us doyoung," renjun says, glaring at the male. "you can't dump _your_ problem on us because you don't want to deal with it. we aren't your servants." doyoung just smiles at renjun.

"we haven't told him he's an elite for reasons," doyoung begins, "until we find more about him, no one will tell him he is an elite. whoever trained him didn't tell him for a reason, and personally i don't want to see what happens if i mess up that reason. he also probably already knows he is not the same as other witches anyways, he has shown he is more powerful and advanced than regular witches. so whoever trained him, trained him as an elite without telling him."

"so why is he staying here again?" chenle asks quietly. "we get it, he showed up to taeils, with no information as to why, you found out he was elite, great. why does he have to stay here? be protected? aren't you just putting more people in danger?" chenle chews on his bottom lip, "maybe i sound wrong, because if he is in danger i wouldn't want him to be left on his own to figure things out when he doesn't know anything, but.."

"what if renjun is right kun ge? what if they just started a new plan and bringing the boy here makes it worse? you are not only putting the boy in danger by not telling him anything, but you are always put us, all of us in danger by telling us to protect from something we don't what we are protecting him from."

"if what renjun says is true, then putting him here for you all to protect is a good idea. you all are probably the smartest, and strongest, group of people i know. so, while he stays here, you will protect him. while i and a few other covens figure out who we need to stop and how. i will not let any of you be in danger, i will not let anything happen."

"you all keep saying that but im not convinced." renjun mutters. its silent after that, renjun stares at the ground, if he stared hard enough he could have burned the floor. doyoung sighs, bringing his hands together.

"i guess i should bring him in now?" doyoung looks at renjun, "_Nosotros will kalt moer tarel. cenov serlead noly._” renjun just rolls his eyes. there is a knock at the door, causing even to stop again. the door slowly pushes open. doyoung looks over his shoulder. the boy stares at doyoung, then looks at all the people who are staring at him.

“as of today, haechan will be staying in kuns coven. those who oppose of this, speak.” when no one responds, due to renjun fighting the urge, doyoung smiles in delight.

“since no one opposes, haechan will join the coven. please, greet your new coven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nosotros will kalt moer tarel. cenov serlead noly. - we will talk more later. coven leaders only.


	4. Chapter 4

chenle sits in the backyard, picking at the grass. he has a small pout on his lips, and if renjun was next to him he would have been called ugly for making such a face. chenle doesn't care though, he's to stressed to care, he's to upset to care. ever since last week, with haechan joining the coven, its been weird.

renjun is angry, as usual, chenle doesn't train with kun that much anymore and he hates it. sure, ten and sicheng weren't bad teachers, they just weren't kun. kun spent most of his time with haechan, who chenle thought was a mute. chenle doesn't blame him for not talking, to everyone else other than kun at least.

all renjun did was glare at both kun and haechan. at first haechan ignored it, but now he was glaring back, as if to test renjun, to see what he would do. sicheng was to awkward to talk to, and ten.. well ten was ten, it took chenle awhile to actually talk to him when he first joined the coven. then again, chenle was like eight and was scared to talk to anyone other than his mother.

whenever chenle saw haechan, which seemed to be rarely despite the house not being that big, and whenever he did see haechan, the boy always had his head down, eyes glued to the floor. haechan ate with them, sometimes, but it was awkward. for once, meals were silent, just the sound of silverware against plates.

chenle stands up when he hears the back door open and close. chenle assumes its sicheng or ten, to start training, or tell him to come inside. he see's haechan, staring right at him. it makes chenle a little uncomfortable, so he looks away. instead of saying anything, chenle just turns around and sits back down in the grass. chenle hears haechan walk towards him, he feels him sit next to him.

"you're chenle right?" haechan asks, and chenle nods. "what are you doing out here?" chenle shrugs a little.

"relaxing, or at least thats what i intended when i thought of coming out here." chenle mumbles, and haechan laughs a little. chenle gives the boy a look. haechan shakes his head.

"so you do speak," haechan starts, "i haven't heard a single sound from you since i've been hear. i was starting to think you don't speak." chenle frowns a little. "everyone has said at least one word to me, except you. even the boy who glares at me all the time."

"renjun."

"yes, even renjun." haechan smiles. chenle smiles back a little. its funny, haechan thinking chenle doesn't speak, when in reality he never stops talking.

"renjun has spoken to you?" chenle questions a little. chenle wonders what, probably some rude remark. haechan hums, as if he is thinking about it.

"_stay out of my way!_" haechan says, in a mocking tone. "renjun seems nice." chenle chuckles. "so, do you train out here? i've seen you and.. sicheng? yeah sicheng out here a few times." chenle groans a little.

"can you even call it training? i'm pathetic." haechan frowns at him.

"i don't think so," haechan says, "i think you're scared. i think you're to tense. did you know you always have a look of worry every time you train?" chenle just stares at haechan. "you should change that, it makes it hard to want to connect with your powers."

"what if they don't want to connect with me?" chenle asks, "i've had them for almost three years and i can't even do the simple things." haechan stays silent for a moment.

"whats your connection?"

"flowers.. nature." chenle answers, and haechan pushes his lips a thin line.

"okay.. that makes sense then. nature takes a little longer to learn, since its so much." haechan clicks his tongue, "also the fact you are totally being trained by the wrong people." chenle feels a little offended. was he saying kun was a bad teacher? sicheng? ten?

"um.. that means..?" chenle questions. haechan sighs and stands up. haechan claps his hands together, and chenle flinches a little.

"that means, its kind of hard to teach someone who has a connection with something that is rare and complicated." haechan says, "renjuns connection is with fire right? every time he glares at me it feels like i feel like im on fire." chenles eyes widen, renjun was-we just thought he was annoyed! "whats kuns? sicheng and tens?"

"sicheng has sight so he can make anyone see what he wants them to see, kun has a connection with the night and moon, and ten has a connection with electricity." chenle says, "and yeah.. renjun has a connection with fire." haechan hums.

"look, your connection is probably the most important part of your powers, you know that right?" chenle nods, "then you should understand that your connection will only want to work if you want it to work. also your connection is nature, you know that means flowers, trees, herbs, water, hell even the seasons! thats a lot, okay? the only one in this coven who comes _close_ to that is kun, but at the same time not really. he just works better at night, and works better according to the moon cycle."

"when did you realize your connection was with nature?"

"um.. well when i get upset or frustrated.. flowers kind of grow from hair? oh and renjun was being mean to jisung once and vines kind of just started wrapping around him.. that happens a lot.. both the flowers sprouting from my hair and vines wrapping around renjun to protect jisung.." haechan smiles.

"i'm really starting to love renjun." haechan mutters, "well great! now we know your connection works based on your emotions, when you're upset or frustrated, flowers sprout from you hair, and when you want to protect someone vines wrap around what might do the harm. that's something, now we just need to work on that."

"thats what we've been trying, and nothing goes the way they want it to!"

"_they_?" haechan crosses his arms, "it shouldn't be doing what other people want it to do, it should be doing what you want it to do. nature has a connection with _you_, not anyone else. that being said, it only wants to work with you, but you have to want it too." chenle sighs. "look, you're always to tense, to scared. nature doesn't like that, so it doesn't want to work with you."

"i can't help it im nervous.." chenle mumbles, "how do i stop being so scared and tense? I don't want to disappoint kun ge.."

"why is everyone involved with your connection? it should just be between you and your connection only, how many times do i have to say it only wants to work with you?" haechan huffs. chenle just looks at the ground. "stand up."

"what?"

"stand up, i want you to try something." chenle sighs, but stands up. haechan starts to walk off, and chenle goes to follow him. "no, you stay right there. im just going to get something." haechan walks back into the house, leaving chenle alone. after awhile, he comes back with a book in his hand. chenle gives him a confused look. haechan just smiles, flipping through the book until he stops and pulls out a dead flower. "here."

chenle stares at the flower, then back at haechan. "you want me to take the dead flower because..?" chenle starts, and takes the flower out of haechans hands.

"i want you to bring it back to life!" haechan says cheerfully. "it's simple, really. all you have to do is relax and just.. just close your eyes and see it come back to life. when you open your eyes, you'll have a pretty, live, flower."

"i've done this before," chenle said, "many times in fact, you want to know something? nothing ever happened. it's always the same dead flower." haechan grins.

"well that was when you were to tense and scared. this time you wont be, this time you will be relaxed and calm. now come on, you can do it." chenle sighs, but closes his eyes. like on command, chenles body posture stiffens. chenle feels haechans hands rest on his shoulders, whispering, "relax okay? take a few deep breaths." chenle does so, _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

"now, think of the flower blooming. think of the petals unfolding, think of the pretty color, think of nothing but the flower." chenle does. chenle just thinks over and over again of the dead flower in his hand no longer all withered up, the pretty color gone and faded, no longer falling apart. he thinks of the flower blooming in his hand. the petals unfolding, the beautiful red color returning.

“open your eyes now.” haechan says quietly. when chenle opens his eyes, his gaze goes to the palm of his hand. chenle see’s exactly what he expected. the rose is still dead. chenle sighs heavily.

“see.. i told you-“ before chenle could finish his sentence, haechan turns chenle around. “holy shit.” chenle stares with wide eyes. in front of him, he sees nothing but roses, beautiful red roses. not dead roses. “what the fuck did i do that?” haechan hums, nodding his head. “but—huh? are you sure? i mean i was supposed to bring this rose back! we’ve never had roses back here! you did this. you would have had to.”

“nope, you did it. the moment you relaxed they started to grow behind you. it was a pretty sight to watch them grow.” haechan starts walking off again, and he only stops when chenle doesn’t follow after. “well, dinner should be ready soon, so we should get inside shouldn’t we?” chenle just stares at the roses, then the dead rose in his hand. “are you coming or not?” chenle looks over to haechan.

“yeah-um,” chenle pauses, “thank you haechan-“

“donghyuck, call me donghyuck.” haechan—donghyuck says, “haechan is a nickname my old coven called me. so please, call me donghyuck.” chenle smiles.

“thank you, donghyuck,” chenle breathes out, “really, thank you.” donghyuck laughs a little.

“no need to thank me,” donghyuck walks to the door, hand resting on the door nob, “it was all you after all.” donghyuck gives chenle once last smile before walking into the house. chenle stands in the backyard for a minute longer.

_i did it.. i really did it.._ chenles smile grows wider at the thought, _it was me who did it.. all me.. no one else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you all liked this chapter! i thought it was kind of cute. um i really tried to update sooner but i kind of struggled thinking of what to write.. but thankfully i finally updated before finals! I want to try and update one or two more times before finals, and if i cant then i’ll try to update a few times during christmas break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming back after forever!! this one is kind of long and boring and a mess so im sorry. we are in the new year and i wish everyone to have a good year and enjoy themselves!!!

when chenle wakes up in the morning, he smiles. he remembers how two days ago did he finally do something with his powers. maybe it didn't go exactly how he wanted it to, but it didn't end in a bad way. he remembers how when the next morning after that day he could hear ten ask kun, since when did we have a whole thing of roses in the backyard? is sicheng trying to grow a garden again?

they never ask chenle about it. they never come up to him, asking him if he was the one that caused the new rose garden in the backyard. they act as if its not even there. chenle doesn't know how to feel about that.

do they not come up to him because they don't think he could have done it? they can't believe something like that? did donghyuck tell kun ge about it and kun just doesn't feel like bringing it up just incase it overwhelms chenle? chenle wonders a lot of why no one comes up to him.

chenle is sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when donghyuck sits down across from him. it makes chenle uncomfortable at first, because donghyuck is just staring at him with a small smile. chenle shifts, and then clears his throat.

"um.. can i help you?" chenle asks quietly. donghyuck just continues to smile. chenle almost runs off to his room. donghyuck speaks before he can do anything, though.

"no but i can help you." chenle gives donghyuck a confused look. "let me train you." donghyuck says, with so much confidence that it throws chenle off.

"huh?" chenle blinks, "what?"

"let me train you, help you start to get better with your powers!" donghyuck says brightly. chenle just stares at donghyuck.

"what? oh my god what? sorry you really just threw me off." chenle stutters, "you can't train me." donghyuck frowns, and it looks like he shrinks in his seat a little.

"why not?" donghyuck questions, "i helped you the other day! you finally did something with your powers because of my help!" chenle shakes his head.

"yes—i know but.. you can't.. coven leaders train younger witches. so you can't." chenle states, "kun would never let you."

"i've already talked to kun," donghyuck says with a grin, "he said its okay with him if it's okay with you."

"you've talked to kun ge?" donghyuck hums, "so does he know about the other day?" donghyuck hums again. "then why hasn't he said anything to me about it." donghyuck shrugs his shoulders.

"hell if i know," donghyuck says, leaning back in his chair, "he seemed shocked when i first told him but, he also seemed proud." chenle smiles a little, "so let me train you! i'll do good, and you'll get better with your powers and connection!"

chenle sighs, "how do i know you'll do good? just because you did good the other day doesn't mean you can do good again." donghyuck sits up straight.

"but i can," donghyuck said, "i used to help train the younger witches in my coven, i helped train a little girl who had a connection with water, and since you have a connection with nature that includes water! we can start with that!"

chenle doesn't know what to say. of course he wants help, of course he wants to be better at his magic. but it would be weird, wouldn't? having someone a year older than you train you. it's embarrassing.

"i don't know.." chenle says slowly, and donghyuck whines. he grabs chenles hands, giving them a small squeeze.

"oh come on! please chenle, i promise i'll be good help. im tired of sitting around this place with nothing to do, other than stare at a wall and have renjun glare at me every moment of the day. it's getting boring and i want to do something. i'm experienced with training people, so i know what im doing, and if at any point you feel like im not helping then tell me and i'll stop and you can go back to kun training you."

chenle sighs again, because donghyuck is pleading. he has never seen the boy like this. chenle thinks for a moment. should i? he thinks it probably does suck for donghyuck to not have anything to do, anything he wants to do. chenle does want to get better and learn. donghyuck is experienced, apparently.

"okay," chenle breathes out. "okay, i'll let you train me." donghyuck beams with excitement. "but its going to take time for me to adjust to you so please be patient."

"of course!" donghyuck nods, "i want to help you, and i will do everything i can to help. thank you chenle, really. i won't disappoint you." chenle smiles weakly. _hopefully i won't disappoint you._

a few hours later, chenle and donghyuck sit outside. they aren't doing anything, they haven't been doing anything for almost fifteen minutes. chenle sighs, a little frustrated. donghyuck turns his head and looks at him.

with a raised eyebrow donghyuck speaks, "what?" chenle looks at donghyuck.

"aren't we going to do anything..?" chenle asks quietly. "are we just gonna sit out here and do nothing?" donghyuck shrugs.

"don't know, i mean we could do nothing. sounds nice." donghyuck smiles, "however this is apart of your training."

"this? this is apart of my training? we literally aren't doing anything." chenle says, and donghyuck shakes his head.

"but we are!" donghyuck exclaims, "i refuse to train you if you can't learn to relax. that was your problem before, nothing ever went right because you were never relaxed and way to tense. this won't work if you don't learn how to relax first. i've told you that."

"ok but even when i did relax the other day, i still didn't do what i was supposed to do." chenle replies, "i was supposed to bring the flower you brought me back, but i didn't. instead i grew a whole garden."

"and?" donghyuck says, "who said that you had to bring that specific flower back? all i said was turn a dead flower into a live flower again." chenle doesn't say anything after that. "you probably weren't as focused as you should have been, so that's probably why it happened. still, you brought up flowers. look on the bright side okay? nothing could have happened and then you would be upset nothing happened."

chenle hates how donghyuck was right. he would have been upset if nothing happened, maybe he would even cry about it. he did feel proud, happy that he finally did something with his powers.

"lets talk."

"talk?"

"yes, talk." donghyuck says, "how old were you when you first got your powers?" donghyuck asks.

"like, sixteen i think?" chenle replies. "why do you ask." donghyuck shrugs, leaning back a little.

"just wondering," he answers. "when you first got them, how'd you feel?" chenle thinks back to the day he got his. that day, was a very messy day for him and the coven. it was messy because of chenle. chenle frowns a little. "what?" donghyuck asks when he notices the frown.

chenle shakes his head, "the day i first got my powers—that day was so bad.." chenle whispers. "my friend jisung.. and renjun.."

"something happened?" donghyuck says, "something bad?" chenle nods. "tell me, im sure its not as bad as you think." chenle gulps.

"renjun doesn't really like vampires.. especially the clan jisung is in.." chenle notes, "anytime someone from that clan comes over he gets mad and frustrated."

"why?"

"im not sure.. renjuns family has some history with vampires, and he has never told me what the history was but i don't think the history was good since he doesn't like them. he always says our ancestors would look down on us for associating with them, for being friends with them." chenle tells him, "maybe its because we were all in different covens when we were children, renjuns coven was a more traditional one. they practiced what their ancestors left for them, they listened to the ancestors, they followed them."

"kun and sicheng both grew up in covens like that too but kun and his family never really cared for that. kun and his family believed vampires and witches shouldn't hate one another, they are both on the same side. they both should look out for each other. sichengs family didn't care much for it either, sichengs parents let him decide if he wanted to follow the ancestors belief, if he didn't they still wouldn't care. they knew it was his life and he decided things for himself."

chenle pauses, to catch a breath. "im not sure about ten hyung, he doesn't really speak of his past much. i think his parents did solitary witchcraft. they didn't have a coven. they followed by their rules, and their beliefs, no one else. they never forced things on him, and like sichengs family, tens parents let him decide what he wanted in life.." chenle trails off. donghyuck hums.

"what about you?" donghyuck asks. chenle turns his head to look at him. "what about you? what was your life before this coven?" chenle smiles weakly.

"i'm not really sure.." chenle mutters, "my life has always been this coven i guess. i was five when i joined this coven. everyone in this coven is my family."

"oh." donghyuck says.

"i remember my mom the most. she was a very beautiful woman, with such a kind heart. even after she left me here. she would visit sometimes, and she would send my birthday cards when my birthday came around. she'd write me letters and tell me who much she missed me." chenle takes in a deep breath, "i don't remember my father however, even in memories before coming here. i used to wonder if my father was even around then.." chenle rubs his lips together. "sad, right?"

"no," donghyuck says, "not really. you still have a family, like you said. everyone in this coven. i think thats nice." donghyuck smiles a little, "i don't know my parents either. not one memory.. i don't even know what they look like."

"i'm sorry.."

"don't be! i mean, my life without them is still fine, i have a bed, food, clothes. they must have left me for a reason right?" donghyuck mumbles, "the people who raised me are my family, even if not by blood."

"do you miss them?" chenle asks, "you know.. since you're here now? do you miss them." donghyuck nods.

"i do, i think about them all the time." chenle watches donghyuck turn his gaze to the sky. "i'm not sure why i'm here, why they wanted me here but i trust them." chenle fumbles with his fingers.

"im sorry, for getting off topic.. and just rambling about everything." chenle says in a small voice.

"its fine." donghyuck assures, "its nice hearing you talk, and learning about you all." chenle hums. "so, wanna tell me about the day you got your powers?" he inquires.

chenle sighs, "me and jisung were hanging out, like usual. it had been raining that day so we really couldn't play outside or we'd get wet. we would have played after the rain stopped but then the grass would just be to muddy and kun doesn't like messes. so we just hung out inside. for the most part, we stayed in my room. then we got bored of my room," chenle chuckles a little. "so we moved to the living room. we decided we would watch a movie, ten hyung even joined us."

donghyuck thinks, everything seems fine so what could possibly be bad? chenle continues, "jisung started to get hungry during the movie so he got up and went to get himself a snack." chenle told, "he was gone for a minute but i didn't really think much of it and, it wasn't until i heard glass breaking did i realize." donghyuck waits for chenle to speak again, because he had paused and it now just staring at his hands.

"usually, when jisung would come over, renjun would always tell him to stay out of his way or to leave him alone, and jisung did. because he didn't want to upset renjun and because i didn't want him to spend his day with renjun glaring at him like he was some monster." donghyuck scoffs a little.

"is that all renjun knows how to do? glare at the people he doesn't like?" chenle just nods.

"apparently." he replies, "anyways, i went to check and see what happened. when i got in there, i did see a broken plate. renjun was in the kitchen too, glaring at jisung."

_"as usual." renjun huffs, "everything he touches breaks." jisung frowns, looking at the broken plate. renjun bends down, to clean up. "great! some of the pieces went under the dishwasher.."_

_"im sorry.." jisung whispers weakly, "i didn't mean to really, i didn't notice renjun was in here and when i did it scared me. i accidentally knocked the plates of the table. im sorry, really." chenle shakes his head._

_"its okay, you said sorry." chenle smiles, walking over to jisung. he grabs jisungs hand, swinging it with his. "lets just clean everything up and then-" chenle is cut off when he feels jisungs hand tighten its grip on chenles hand. chenle looks down at their hands, lets out a small laugh, and then lets out a pained sound. he tries to pull his hand away but jisung wont let ago. "jisung, let my hand go. you're squeezing to hard. jisung?" chenle stares at the boy with worry._

_"chenle.." the said boy hears renjun call out quietly. chenle frowns before he turns to look ay renjun. what he sees, makes his heart stop for a moment. renjun is staring down at his hand, his hand that is trembling and his hand it bleeding. he had cut his hand open trying to pick up the broken piece._

_"jisung.." chenle mutters, eyes locked on renjuns hand. "jisung, look at me." chenle turns his attention back on the boy who is squeezing his hand. jisungs eyes are wide and red, and his mouth hangs open a little. his gaze is locked on renjuns bleeding hand. "jisung please look at me, okay?" its useless, jisung can't hear him. all jisung hears is a ringing noise._

_"hey, whats taking you two so long? its boring watching a movie alone... oh my god." ten stops once he sees whats going on. once it hits him, he runs over to renjun, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around renjuns hand tight. renjun hisses._

_jisungs grip around chenles hand loosens, and chenle lets out a small sigh. chenle relaxes to soon because the next thing he knows, ten is sent flying across the room, and jisung has renjun pinned to the wall._

_renjun gasps, freezing in place. his feet barely touch the ground, but he stands on his tiptoes whimpering. jisung has a hand around his throat, its not tight he can still breathe, but he's scared. he's scared that one small move will make everything just turn worse._

_"jisung," renjun croaks, "let me go." jisung doesn't say anything, just stares at renjuns hand. "please.. please let me go." its almost a cry. renjun looks around the kitchen, and he notices kun and sicheng are finally in the kitchen. sicheng is next fo ten, and kun is next to chenle. ten is on the ground, groaning in pain. jisung had threw him against the wall. renjun looks back at chenle, and he too is on the ground. jisung must have pushed him._

_chenle is crying a little, and then renjun and chenle make eye contact for a moment before renjun looks back at jisung. "let go!" renjun screams, and jisung yells in pain._

_jisungs hand lets go of renjuns neck, dropping him to the ground. renjun gasps for air, and once he finally feels a little more strength, he tries to get away but jisung notices, snaps, and goes to pull renjun back. renjun cries when he feels jisungs hand grab his leg, he kicks until jisungs hand is off of him._

_"stop it!" chenle exclaims, pulling jisung back._

_"chenle don't!" kun yells when he sees the younger throw himself at jisung. chenle does his best to hold jisung down, buts it hard when the boy is stronger than him._

_"jisung! stop!" chenle yells, but jisung doesn't listen. he fights chenles hands away from him, until he pushes chenle off of him. chenle yelps when the back of his head hits the ground. chenle squeezes his eyes shut, and after that he hears nothing. chenle worries at the silence, eyes opening in a flash._

_when he opens his eyes, he sees jisung on the floor, near renjun. vines wrapped around his ankles and wrist, they continue to move, wrapping around his arms and legs, mouth and neck. chenle stares in confusion, looking around until he sees kun._

_"chenle.. stop." kun says, "chenle stop you're going to kill him!" kun rushes over to jisung, and starts to pull off the vines. chenle opens his mouth, confused._

_"what? i don't-" chenle stutters. sicheng is next to him now, grabbing his hand. chenle looks at sicheng, eyes watering. "whats happening? why'd kun ge-"_

_"listen to me lele okay?" sicheng starts, "you're doing that to jisung right now, hm? but you need to stop because the longer you do the tighter they will get and it will hurts jisung." chenle frowns._

_"what? im not-i don't know how! ge! i-i—" chenles eyes widen, hands shaking a little. sicheng rubs chenles back, pulling him into a hug._

_"renjuns gone alright? ten took him out of here, jisung can't get to him. just calm down, breathe with me?" chenle looks around and notices renjun and ten are gone. then he looks back to jisung. the vines around his neck are gone. kun and jisung are both trying to get the vines off of him but they just grow back. sicheng turns chenles face the other way._

_"don't look at them, you'll just worry more. breathe with me. in and out.. inhale... and exhale... inhale..."_

donghyuck is silent after chenle finish. he doesn't speak because he doesn't know what to say. so the day chenle got his powers wasn't a pretty day.. and his powers came out because he was stressed and scared.

"maybe that was not the best way to have your first experience with your powers, but you saved them. you were so worried and scared and you just wanted to protect them so your powers came out and protected them, like you wanted." chenle doesn’t say anything, just leans back until he is laying in the grass.

"it was scary." chenle mutters. “jisung, not even in a month had just fully transformed. so he was sensitive to the smell of blood, especially fresh blood, from something that wasn’t an animal.” chenle chews on his bottom lip. “jisung didn’t come over for a long time after. renjun stayed in his room most of the time, only came out to eat and shower or use the restroom. he trained on his own in his room.”

“everything is better now though right? did it get better.” chenles fingers tap against his stomach.

“i guess?” chenle mumbles, “they are never alone in a room together. jisung always stays with me, renjun mostly stays in his room. jisung usually says hi to renjun, if they pass by each other. renjun just hums in response. renjun doesn’t speak to him unless he has to, same goes for jisung.”

“well, that’s something i guess.” donghyuck says. “if they were ever in a room alone together, what do you think would happen?” donghyuck wonders.

“jisung is stronger now,” chenle replies. “jisung would never hurt renjun.. he likes him to much..” chenle giggles to himself quietly. donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

“jisung likes him?” donghyuck questions, “like, a crush?” chenles eyes widen, and he sits up fast.

“did i say that out loud?!” chenle whispers. donghyuck laughs, nodding. “oh my god.. don’t say anything! forget i said that! jisung would be so upset if he finds out i told someone! god don’t you dare tell renjun! jisung would be so hurt and embarrassed!” chenle grips donghyucks shoulders. “promise you won’t tell renjun!” donghyuck laughs.

“tell me what?” chenle jumps, them screams, and lastly he stands up fast. chenle stares at renjun with wide eyes. renjun gives him a look. “what?”

“renjun!” chenle yells, pointing at the male. “you didn’t hear that right? oh god..” chenle cries. chenle starts muttering to himself, eyes watering a little. renjun lets out an annoyed sigh when he sees pink peonies start to bloom from chenles hair.

“god you’re so weird.” renjun grumbles, “kun wanted me to tell you two to come inside. lunch will be ready soon.” renjun doesn’t even wait for answer. he knows chenle isn’t listening to him, still muttering worries to himself. donghyuck nods at him before he leaves. donghyuck stands up, walking over to chenle.

“cute,” donghyuck says as he picks one peony from chenles hair. chenle freezes, looking at donghyuck. donghyuck is smiling, staring at the flower. then he looks at chenle, who quickly looks away. “lets go eat lunch.” donghyuck tells chenle. chenle clears his throat.

“o-okay.” he stutters. donghyuck smiles at chenle one last tome before taking chenle hand in his, pulling him to start walking. “wait.” chenle stops walking. “its lunch already?! we didn’t even do anything!” donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“didn’t i say i refuse to train you until you realize to relax?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for updating after so long ))): i really meant to post on christmas as a little gift but i hadn’t finished this chapter!! also tried to post on new years but forgot!! so sorry ):
> 
> hope u all enjoyed this love u all <3
> 
> idk how to like link my twt here so um!! my user is wcishenv if you wanna chat or smth 🥺 
> 
> ok done with my notes enjoy your day/night whatever time it is for you when you are reading this!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read because i just wanted to post sorry for all the errors ))):

"you know what i realized?" donghyuck says as he drops a box on the table. chenle flinches at the loud sound, looking at the box, then donghyuck, and back at the box. 

"what?" chenle asks quietly, "whats with the box?" donghyuck grins to himself a little, tapping the sides of the box. 

"wouldn't you like to know," donghyuck says. "anyways, i realized you literally don't have anything that involves nature, which might be the whole reason why your connection doesn't work well with you, also add in the fact you just worry to much." chenle gives donghyuck a look. 

"what?" chenle questions. donghyuck sighs. 

"i mean, kun seems like a very smart person so i'd assume he'd have everything for you. even sicheng, definitely thought he'd have everything for you." chenle huffs a little, arms crossing.

"what are you talking about?" chenle asks. donghyuck looks at chenle. 

"do you own any plants chenle?" chenle furrows his eyebrows. "have you ever made a herbal tea? have you even seen herbs? do you have anything that has to do with nature?" chenle frowns.

"no? i don't know! why should i?" chenle mutters, and donghyuck sighs heavily. 

"you're the worst nature witch i've ever seen," donghyuck states, and chenle scoffs. donghyuck ignores chenles glare. "you should have plants, herbs! definitely herbs! its going to be a main thing you'll use, and just having plants around you will help you feel closer and more comfortable around nature."

"im outside all the time." chenle says.

"only when you train, right?" chenle nods, "thats not enough. when you trained with kun, what did you do?" chenle shrugs. "i'll just ask kun later.." donghyuck mumbles. 

"so whats in the box?" chenle questions. donghyuck smiles, remembering about the box. 

"everything you need in order to grow closer with your connection!" donghyuck beams, opening the box. chenle peaks in, sighing then looking up at donghyuck, who still is smiling brightly. 

"dead plants.." chenle paused, "whats up with you and given me dead plants?" donghyuck pouts. 

"they are not dead! at least not all of them.." he uttered. "thats not what is important here okay! today, im giving you everything you need in order to be closer with your connection. if all you're going to do it whine then i won't help you anymore. i'll let you figure out it all by yourself!" chenle rolls his eyes.

"i was just stating what i saw!" chenle remarked, "so what, i put a few plants in my room and then poof im closer with my connection?" donghyuck gives chenle an annoyed look. chenle slumps in his seat.

"do you even like your connection?" donghyuck asks. chenle sits up straight, frowning. 

"i was just joking-"

"i know, im just asking." donghyuck interrupts. "i just want to know." chenle inhales deeply. 

"i like my connection," chenle answers quietly. "i've always loved nature, when i was younger i loved staying outside, seeing all the pretty flowers and beautiful tall trees. i would pick flowers and give them to kun as a gift, and i'd even grow my own plants sometimes. i would cry every time a plant died." chenle smiles a little, "i loved it when it would rain. the rain has always been something i loved, its so calming. the day after it would rain everything would feel so fresh, so clean.."

"when spring would come around i'd get so excited. i couldn't wait to see the grass be its pretty green again, trees grow leaves, flowers bloom. i found it all so amazing back then.." chenle murmurs. "i still do." donghyuck hums. "i love my connection. when i was first got it, i was scared of it, scared of myself. however, everyone told me my connection was special, and so pretty. it made me feel a little happy, and proud. that they found it special and pretty, even if i was terrible with my magic and connection." 

"good," donghyuck says, "im glad to hear that." chenle nods, looking down at his lap. donghyuck starts to pull flowers out of the box, along with a small pot. chenle looks up when he hears the sound of the pot being placed on the table. "today, i want you to make me some tea, specifically chamomile tea."

"i don't really know how.. i've never made tea and i don't think we have any chamomile tea packs." donghyuck sighs heavily. 

"never say that again." donghyuck groans, "i brought this box for you chenle. like i said, you should have all of this around you. you should have your own plants and herbs! herbs are seriously going to be the factor of your connection, of your magic. making herbal teas are going to help, today we'll start with a main one." 

"is it hard?" chenle asks. donghyuck shakes his head.

"not at all, very simple. you just need water and chamomile. you boil the chamomile's in water, and it creates the tea. after that, i'll show you what it can do." donghyuck pulls out all the materials chenle needs, "we'll do this kind of the old fashion way. since we aren't in the kitchen, we don't have anything to boil the water hm? so we'll create our own heat source." 

"i can't." chenle states, "i will literally blow the shed up, i've set a tree on fire before so it will happen again here." donghyuck waves his hand. 

"no it won't, we've been doing this for a week now, yes?" chenle nods. "you've done a bit better will relaxing, not feeling so scared." chenle slumps in his seat.

"yeah but that doesn't-"

"you'll try, and if you fail, you'll try again. don't doubt yourself, if you do, you wont succeed." chenle chews on his lip. 

"okay," chenle says, "i'll try." donghyuck smiles, pushing the burner in front of chenle. chenle straightens, hands moving towards the burner. its small, and rusted. chenle takes in a deep breath, gulping. he lets his body relax, eyes closing, mind become clear until there is nothing but the thought of the burner igniting. a small flame appearing.

when chenle opens his eyes, there is no flame. not even a faint smell. chenle sighs, looking at donghyuck, who looks back at him, smiling. donghyuck holds out his hands, and chenle grabs onto them. chenles hands are cold compared to donghyucks warm hands. and donghyucks hands are really soft..

"close your eyes," donghyuck whispers, "i'll help you." chenle does so, eyes closing again. he does it all over again, letting his body relax, imagining a small flame lighting up. donghyuck mutters something before chenle opens his eyes again, and then he sees the small flame. donghyuck gives chenles hands a small squeeze before he lets go. 

“lets get started now..” donghyuck says. “i’ll get the water set up and you can pick the chamomiles!” 

“does it matter which ones i pick?” chenle asks. 

“nope, not really. just make sure that aren’t like dead i guess.” donghyuck informs. chenle hums, and looks through the box of flowers. he looks for the chamomiles, and once he sees them he pulls them out. he only grabs a about ten of the flowers, pushing them towards donghyuck. “once the water starts to boil, place them in pot. we’ll let them sit in the water for about five minutes, and then we’ll take it out.” 

so they sit and wait. chenle puts the chamomiles in the pot once the water starts boiling, and then they let them soak in the water for five minutes before they turn the fire off and donghyuck pours the water in a small cup. 

“so what now?” chenle asks, “are you sure this is going to do anything? i mean..” chenle mumbles. 

“trust me, this will work. it always does.” donghyuck hums. “do you know what chamomiles are used for? what they mean?” donghyuck asks. chenle just shrugs. 

“um some people drink it when they don’t feel to well? so i guess for sickness?” chenle questions. 

“correct! thats what humans use it for. so now, do you know what witches use it for?” chenle raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

“the same thing...?”

“close,” donghyuck says, “they use it for healing. if a witch makes this tea, and uses it on another witch, it can be used for healing.” chenle nods his head. “wanna see how it works?” 

“um i guess..” chenle answers. chenle doesn’t know what he expects to see. he is for sure he does not expect donghyuck to pull out a knife, to press the knife against the palm of his hand, and doesn’t expect donghyuck to let himself bleed. chenles eyes widen, “what the hell are you doing?!” chenle exclaims, “stop!” donghyuck does so, grabbing the chamomile tea. donghyuck takes a small sips, then pours the rest of the drink on his palm. 

while donghyuck does this, chenle looks around the shed for something the wrap donghyucks hand with, all he finds is a small rag, and once he grabs it he wraps it around donghyuck hand. 

“are you out of your mind?!” chenle hisses, hand pushing against donghyucks. donghyuck just stares at chenle, “that was not funny! not at all! god it’s probably going to get infected now.. where did you even get that knife?! you’re insane, literally insane!” chenle rambles, and donghyuck doesn’t say anything. just places his hand on top of chenles, pulling the younger boys hand away, which makes chenle pause. 

“im fine.” donghyuck says, showing chenle his hand. chenle stares at donghyucks hand in shock. theres no blood, no scar, nothing. his hand is completely fine. “thats what chamomile tea can do, you did that.” chenle opens his mouth to speak, only to close it. “it healed.”

“we couldn’t have done something more.. simple? something that didn’t involve cutting your hand and just.. blood in general?” donghyuck smirks a little. 

“had to show you what you can do. “ donghyuck replies. “you’re connection is beautiful, so i have to show you all the amazing things you can do with it. even if its a bit dramatic.” chenle huffs. 

“just.. next time lets do something more simple, less dramatic.. you scared me..” donghyuck smiles, ruffling chenles hair. 

“i’ll try,” donghyuck says, “it was kind of cute seeing you concerned.” chenle rolls his eyes. “tomorrow, lets start growing a garden for you, is that simple enough for you? not to dramatic?” chenle nods fast.

“yes please.” chenle breathes out. “i know the perfect spot to plant them!” chenle grins, “its a really pretty spot, you’ll like it.” donghyuck hums.

“we’ll see..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh this... sucked wtf i am so sorry... um tried to post before thursday bc!!! i got my wisdom teeth taken out that day.. however um that didn’t happen lol. idk whats going on with the book anymore its kind of flopping ): if you all have any ideas or what u would like to see pls tell me i love reading comments it makes me so ))): happy love u all amazing readers!!!


	7. Chapter 7

jisung stretches out his limbs, a loud and long sound coming out of his mouth. he sighs, sitting up from the couch, frowning. jisung is bored. incredibly bored. its been a week now with hangout with chenle, and truthfully jisung feels like he's going to die. again, because he is already (technically) dead.

"what are you whining about?" jisung hears. jisung huffs when jaemin plops down on the couch right next to him, almost making him fall off the couch.

"im bored." jisung answers, "its been like a week right? why can't i go back? i hate this! its completely unfair hyung won't let me see my best friend.." jisung throws himself back, arms crossing. jaemin rolls his eyes at the dramatic actions.

"didn't taeyong say we're grounded or something like that? for sneaking in when we were supposed to be home? eh honestly he's probably forgotten about it now so go to chenles tomorrow or something." jaemin says. "you know," jaemin starts.

jisung gives the older a look. the tone in his voice sounds weird, and he's smirking at him. jisung raises an eyebrow. "is it really chenle you miss? you spent almost a month away from him before and not once complained.. are you perhaps.. missing a certain fire witch?" jisung gasps, pushing jaemin, then hitting him.

"shut up!" jisung exclaims, and jaemin laughs. "i miss chenle! n-not renjun! why would i miss renjun?" jaemin hums, nodding his head.

"oh yeah, for sure! i was totally just teasing." jisung pushes the older. jaemin laughs, pulling jisung into a hug. jisung whines, trying to get away from the older. "oh my little jisungie, how much you've grown! you're in love with a boy who seems to hate you—"

"hyung!"

"you know, it feels just like yesterday you were just a small little baby, a little new vampire, so confused, so adorable.." jaemin rambles making jisung groan. he sees jeno walk by the living room, raising an eyebrow. jisung signals him to come and help him but he just waves his hand.

"hyung!" jisung exclaims, jaemin laughs one more time before letting jisung go. jisung huffs, glaring at him a little. "you're annoying." jaemin pushes his lips up.

"maybe so!" he says, "okay but seriously you have grown a lot, makes me feel so proud." jisung rolls his eyes. jeno walks into the living room, sitting in the chair that sat near the couch.

"whats going on in here?" jeno asks. jaemin pinches jisungs cheeks. "hey do you all want to see if chenle and renjun can hangout tomorrow night? xiaojun invited us over."

"we're grounded." jisung states. jeno shrugs. "how are we going to ask them? hyung took our phones away."

"didn't take away marks," jeno says, "besides we could easily take our phones right now, im like 100% sure taeyong hyung forgot about taking our phones away. i take mine every night after he goes to his room and he hasn't said anything to me so..." jisung pouts a little.

"so i could have texted chenle all this time?"

"and renjun?" jaemin teases. jeno smiles. "im down, what time?"

"after midnight? mark said he'd go with us." jeno tells them. "do you think haechan will come?" jisung looks at him for a moment. oh right, haechan.

"do you think renjun will let him come is the better question." jaemin sighs, "who knows, maybe chenle will bring him along, since he's nice and all. i overheard from taeyong that kun told him that chenle seems to be the only one haechan has open up to, you know aside from kun." jisung looks down. he doesn't know why, but his heart feels like its being tugged at.

"do you think everything is okay over there?" jisung asks, "i mean we all know renjun isn't happy about haechan staying there but.. do you think haechan knows something is up? what if he knows he's an elite and hasn't said anything to anyone because he's planning something."

"oh god you sound like renjun. i might throw up." jaemin places a hand on his stomach, making a face. jisung sighs.

"im being serious hyung. try and tell me you wouldn't start questioning things after you were sent off to live in a different coven because of a birthmark you have. if he doesn't know he's an elite, im sure he'll find out. why haven't they said anything to him anyways? he should know." jaemin frowns a little.

"he should and i understand that but you know we can't do anything until doyoung says so. it risks everything." jisung huffs.

"risks what? look we don't even know if that theory was true, and just sitting and waiting to find out will not help! if anything it puts all of us at more risk, especially haechan and thats completely unfair to him." jisung says. "yeah doyoung is one of the first original vampires but who said we had to follow what they say? i for one don't ever remember anyone deciding the elders decided what the rules are."

“they are literally called the elders jisung, that decided everything goes through them.” jeno says. “i don’t want to wait and find out either okay? but what can we do? if we go against what hyung says, and what the elders say? do you know how much trouble we’ll be in?” jisung looks away from jeno.

“lets not think to much about this.. i mean say we did tell him he was an elite, what then?” jaemin questions. jisung does speak. he’s starting to feel stupid for even sharing his thoughts. “its to much for us to handle. we should have faith in the hyungs right now, you know they would never do anything to put us in danger.”

“yeah..” jisung mumbles. “i just..” jaemin rubs jisungs arm.

“it okay, we understand. everything feels weird right now, but it’ll pass. as painful as it might be, we really have no other option but to just sit and wait.” jaemin assures. jisung just nods. jaemin sighs, and then he smiles a little. “since we’re in the living room, how about we watch a movie or something?”

“sure.” jeno says. the two older males look at jisung. jisung lets out a heavy breath before he nods, shifting on the couch.

“sure.” jisung answers. so then, jaemin gets up and puts in a movie for them to watch. he picks a funny movie, one of jisungs favorites but jisung doesn’t really pay attention much. his mind is to full, its to frustrated. while jeno and jaemin watch the movie, laugh and enjoy it, jisung thinks. he can’t understand why their only option is to sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a very long time since i update and im very sorry!! also sorry if this chapter seems short i wrote this in like two days and at night.. at a very late time when i should be sleeping.. also next update should be soon bc i’ve already written it i just need to fix it soon!! 
> 
> i hope you all are healthy and doing good right now!! please take care of yourself!! 
> 
> also last note!! dream comeback soon and i hope you all support it a lot 🥺 the dreamies seem very excited and proud for this comeback so i want us to work hard on this comeback to show them lots of love!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have nothing to say other than sorry for not updating in months. hope you all are doing well

chenle groans when he feels someone shaking his body. he whines and pushes the hands off of him, trying to go back to sleep. the shaking continues, and chenle whines even louder, pushing the hands off him once again, hard and fast. chenle sits up, rubbings his eyes. "what?" he snaps, blinking a few times. he squints his eyes, trying to see who it was that was shaking him. he makes little to no reaction when he see's jisung, jeno and mark in his room. 

"seriously? what if we were like killers or something?" jeno says, arms crossed. chenle just blinks, then looks at jisung with a small smile. jisung smiles back, pulling his friend into a hug. 

"kun put a spell on this house, no one can see it other than us. also i would love to see some murder try and find a way to climb up to the second floor of this tall ass house." chenle mumbles, feeling sleepy once again. he snuggles closer in jisungs hold. "i've missed you sungie, i've been so bored i thought i was gonna die!" 

"i missed you too, i had to hangout with.. them." jisung says, pulling away from the hug. jeno scoffs, lightly smacking the back of jisungs head. jisung hisses, glaring at the older. 

"hurry up and get ready, jaemin is getting renjun." jeno tells chenle. chenle stares at jeno with shock, to which jeno raises an eyebrow at. 

"are you insane?! renjun is going to kill jaemin!" like on cue, chenles door bursts open, jaemin flying inside. renjun stands outside the door, expression filled with anger. everyone avoids renjuns eyes.

"screw you." jaemins spits, standing up straight. "you didn't have to be so damn harsh!" renjun glares hard at jaemin, who squeaks, running towards chenle, hiding behind the younger. chenle yelps. 

"next time don't touch me." renjun barks. "hurry and get ready, im not waiting." chenle gulps and nods. jisung smiles at renjun softly, and renjun just sighs and walks off. jisung frowns, but turns his attention to chenle. 

"we'll be outside." with that, everyone leaves his room quietly. chenle gets out of his bed and changes out of his night clothes and changes into something more simple to wear out at night. when chenle leaves his room, he goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water. after he's done, he makes sure to put the cup up. when he turns to leave, he almost yells when he sees donghyuck standing across from him. 

"i think i just almost died..." chenle whispers as he places a hand on his chest. "what are you doing up? its late." donghyuck just smiles, walking over to chenle. he says nothing as he sits on the counter. 

"could ask you the same thing, but by the looks of it, seems like you're going somewhere." chenle feels his face heat up. "its past curfew, isn't it?"

"you aren't going to say anything are you? kun would kill me." donghyuck just shrugs, tilting his head to the side. 

"honestly im surprised im the only one that saw you. i woke up because of you and your loud friends." donghyuck says, "so, where are you going?" 

"out," chenle answers. "we tend to go out every now and then, tonight is one of those nights." donghyuck hums. donghyuck leans forwards a little. "you wont say anything right? like i said-"

"chill out would you? god if i was gonna say anything kun would be in here right now instead of me." chenle rubs his lips into a thin line. "well, have fun." donghyuck climbs off the counter, and starts to walk off but chenle stops him. donghyuck looks at chenles hand, wrapped around his wrist. "what?"

"why don't you come with us?" chenle suggests softly, "im sure you're tired of being here and would like to go out. im not sure where we're going but it's better than staying here, right?" its true, other than them training, which they had only been doing for only a couple of weeks now, donghyuck isn't doing anything.

donghyuck pulls away from chenle, "would they be okay with that?" donghyuck says, "would renjun be okay with that?" chenle rolls his eyes.

"renjun is going to have to get along with you whether he likes it or not," chenle answers, "and im sure the others wont care. they're nice, jaemin loves meeting new people too!" donghyuck stands there. "come on, i'll make sure they are nice to you! even renjun!" donghyuck laughs a little.

"alright.." donghyuck mutters, "but i should get dressed too?" chenle nods with a smile. 

"meet us out back." donghyuck nods and walks off. chenle then goes outside, smiling. renjun lets out at sigh of relief when he sees chenle, standing up from the ground. 

"great, took you long enough. lets go." 

"wait." chenle stops them, and renjun gives him a look. "donghyuck.. he's coming with us." jaemin looks at chenle confused. "um, haechan! haechan, he saw me and.. i told him he could come with us if he wanted." jisung smiles. 

"why would you do that?" renjun snaps. chenle crosses his arms. jaemin scoffs a little at renjun, pushing the older boy. 

"grow up renjun, you can't hate change forever!" jaemin tells, "i, for one, think that this is a great idea! we can get to know him more, see what he's like." 

"i agree too." jeno pipes, "could be useful, we all know you're curious about him." jeno says, and its towards renjun. renjun just grumbles, turning away from them. they wait a little longer, and then donghyuck is walking out the door. he smiles. mark just sighs, knowing tonight would be a long night for him.

"lets go, or we'll be late." 

—

considering its one in the morning, not many places are open. if they are its gas stations or convenience stores, bars.. even if jisung was older than he looked they wouldn't let them in. its not like any of them drank either, mark drank, very little. jeno didn't really like alcohol, jaemin didn't care for it, and renjun well.. he thought it was a waste. 

"how much longer?" jaemin whines, "my legs are starting to get tired.." jeno rolls his eyes at jaemin, bumping shoulders with him. 

"almost there." mark says. "you're the one that wanted to walk anyways! i said we should take the car but you said no, that walking is better." jaemin huffs mumbling i don't remember that.. chenle giggles. chenle agreed, his legs were feeling tired as well but the air felt nice and the stars were bright tonight. chenle glances behind him. 

donghyuck is trailing behind slowly, eyes glued to the ground. he hasn't said much since they started walking, just smiled every now and then when chenle would look at him to make sure he was still following. chenle slows down a bit, so he's next to donghyuck. donghyuck looks up, smiling like always. 

"where are we going exactly?" donghyuck asks. chenle shrugs, he's not so sure himself. 

"some party i think? i don't really know its one of marks friends. he's human though." chenle answers, "um its kind of like parties for witches and vampires i guess? Xiaojun is like the only human i've ever seen there. I think he hosts the parties because his mom is a witch so he kind of knows that we all need to relax sometimes." donghyuck hums. 

"renjuns okay with this?" donghyuck asks, "you said renjun doesn't like vampires."

"i think renjun is just bitter." chenle mutters, "he'll come around. he has to." donghyuck raises an eyebrow but just nods his head. "do you not like vampires?"

"don't know," donghyuck says, "your friends don't seem bad." chenle smiles, "i didn't really like doyoung though. he was a smart ass." chenle laughs.

"yeah, but after awhile you find out he's actually really nice. and smart, very smart." donghyuck doesn't say anything after, because they all come to a stop. they stand in front of a large house. its simple, kind of boring. donghyuck would never think a party was going on here. "its underground," chenle whispers, "just wait." 

mark knocks on the door, and almost immediately does the door open. a boy flashes a big smile at mark. mark smiles back. the boy moves aside, letting them all step in. 

"mark."

"xiaojun." mark greets. "full house?" xiaojun grins, like he's proud. xiaojun then has his eyes on donghyuck.

"your new." xiaojun states, "you a witch?" donghyuck nods. "well what should i say.. hm hope you have fun! have they gave you a run down of this place yet?" 

"no." 

"what a shame," xiaojun mumbles, "well then, guess i will! i really don't have any rules, because i don't let people in here who are trouble or dangerous. since you're with them, i assume you aren't bad. also, if you are one who gets faint at the sight of blood then i'd advise you to not go to the back room, or just not be here in general." xiaojun smiles, "but if you aren't then feel free to watch, some of them enjoy an audience." 

jeno scrunches up his nose. "stop saying weird things." xiaojun rolls his eyes. jeno starts walking down a hall, and the rest follow after. donghyuck expects it to be a basement, but there was way to many people and so much room for it to be a basement. there are people dancing, some just sitting around, some drinking. as donghyuck looks around, his gaze moves to a girl on the other side of the room.

she has long black hair, bangs that almost cover her eyes. her eyes are red, a cup in her hand, smirk on her lips. her eyes are glued in their direction, by the looks of it her eyes are on chenle. though chenle however seems to not notice her stare. 

donghyuck doesnt realize he's been staring to long until her eyes move and meet his. the hairs on his neck stand up. donghyuck shudders and looks away. donghyuck grabs the back of chenles jacket. chenle turns around and gives donghyuck a look. "what?"

"you sure this place is safe?" donghyuck asks. chenle laughs a little. 

"i mean yeah, you heard xiaojun. beside you're with us, we won't let anything happen." chenle says, "we can leave, if you want. i never really do much here anyways. theres a park not to far from here." donghyuck shakes his head.

"no, its fine.. just making sure." donghyuck mutters. chenle moves his attention to jisung, who stood next to him. jisung looked bored and tired. chenle grins, poking the boys side. jisung flinches, smacking chenles hands away.

"you have boney fingers!" jisung exclaims as chenle rolls his eyes. "i'll go find us somewhere to sit, you two want to get drinks?" chenle nods, and donghyuck just goes along.

"do you feel hungry?" chenle asks. jisung shakes his head. 

"no thank you, i already fed before coming.." jisung mutters, face heating up a bit. it feels embarrassing to say, even though it shouldn't. however donghyuck is new, so jisung felt anything he said in front of the male would come off as embarrassing. chenle hums before turning around. donghyuck trails behind. 

"what do you want?" chenle asks donghyuck once they get to the drinks, "i usually just get water." donghyuck chuckles a little, to which chenle raises an eyebrow at. "what?"

"thats so boring." chenle frowns a little.

"im not old enough to drink yet," chenle replies, "and alcohol smells disgusting." donghyuck nods. chenle grabs a water bottle, and donghyuck does the same. "hypocrite." donghyuck just shrugs. they find jisung sitting at a table in the corner of the room. chenle skips over to the boy, smiling. 

"you look tired, everything alright?" chenle asks onces he sits next to jisung, "been eating well?" jisung just simply nods. 

"yeah, just tired today.. not sure why." chenle hums. "so how has it been at yours?" jisung questions. chenle sighs, looking at donghyuck. the older male isn't really paying attention, just looks around the room. 

"fine, i guess." chenle answers, "donghyuck started training me." jisungs eyes widen a little, looking between chenle and donghyuck. donghyuck looks back at jisung. "and its going good." jisung smiles, grabbing chenles hand.

"really?" chenle nods, "what have you done so far?" 

"so far, chenle says nothing." donghyuck answers, "however i believe i am teaching him control, to not be so paranoid, to feel relaxed whenever he starts to use his magic. its his main problem." donghyuck says, "chenle grew flowers the other day, bunch of them." jisung squeezes chenles hand. 

"thats really cool chenle, i knew you could do it!" chenle smiles. "what about you hyung? or wait do you want me to call you hyung? you are older than me.." donghyuck nods. 

"fine by me for all i care," donghyuck mutters, "and what about me?" 

"how has it been at the coven for you? are you feeling comfortable?" donghyuck leans back. chenle frowns a little. 

"its alright," donghyuck starts, "renjun is just a little annoying, but other than that everything is fine. chenle talks to me, and so does kun so.. i guess that relaxes me.. having people to talk too." jisung picks at his jeans. 

"renjun isn't too mean, right?" 

"no, i think he'll open up to me.. or at least he'll stop glaring at me soon." donghyuck said. jisung nods. chenle sighs again, and then he smiles. 

"how about we stop talking about renjun and how he just glares at everyone? is everything good at yours?" jisung just shrugs. 

"yeah i mean.. doesn't really feel that different. jeno and jaemin hyung are going on with their days like normal, marks definitely upset with taeyong but hasn't really said or done anything as far as i know.. and me well.. i have a curfew now, which is total bs since i wasn't the only one who snuck out.." jisung grumbles. "i am not a child, why do they keep treating me like one?"

"you look twelve." donghyuck states, and jisung pouts. "how old are you anyways?"

"seventeen! i'll turn eighteen soon as well! so they should stop treating me like im a baby!" donghyuck laughs a little. chenle squeezes jisungs hand. 

"as long as you live in the same house with taeyong hyung and jaemin hyung, you might as well be a baby." chenle says. jisung slumps in the seat, muttering its still not fair... "i think, in the next week or so you all will be able to come back over. just say you're feeling tired, hm?" chenle tells him. jisung shakes his head.

"i don't want to lie to taeyong hyung... he'll feel bad." jisung replies. "i think jaemin hyung is gonna talk to him soon so, hopefully he'll lift the punishment." 

"if you are feeling tired.. tell me, don't hide it like last time.. i was scared." chenle says quietly. jisung just nods. 

donghyuck stares at the two for a moment. he doesn't know much about vampires but whatever chenle is getting at seems to have to do with him and the fact jisung is a vampire. maybe they are a thing? but chenle said jisung likes renjun.

"scoot over fat ass." chenle squeaks loudly when jaemin shoves him over, almost making him fall on top of jisung. "im thinking we all ditch this place and not inform renjun. a little pay back for him hitting me when i woke him up." chenle rolls his eyes. 

"is it your duty to piss renjun off?" chenle says. jaemin raises an eyebrow, like he doesn't know what chenle is getting at. chenle just sighs. "you two are annoying." 

"wait, hows renjun been? you know, other than glaring at donghyuck hyung.." jisung asks quietly. donghyuck smiles at jisungs glance.

"he wouldn't talk to kun a lot for a few days but got over it thankfully, him and ten still bickered like normal, and sicheng... well you know he can't be mad at him. i think he felt mostly hurt by kun." chenle answers. "he never said anything about me training with donghyuck though, surprisingly."

"donghyuck? who's donghyuck and your training with them?" jaemin asks. 

"im donghyuck." donghyuck says. "haechan is a nickname given to me by my old coven, since im in a new one i asked them all to call me by my real name which is donghyuck." jaemin hums.

"you're training chenle? is it going good?"

donghyuck nods, "its fine so far." jaemin smiles at him, then at chenle, like he's proud. jaemin ruffles chenles hair, making the boy roll his eyes and push his hand away. jeno and mark end up coming over and sitting down, donghyuck explains his name again when chenle says donghyuck instead of haechan. 

donghyuck begins to think he should have introduced himself like that when they all first met but the day he walked into the house, the tension was suffocating.

"minsu is here." donghyuck hears jeno mumble. "dumbass why'd you decide to come when she was here? she literally tried to punch me in the face and we've been here for not even an hour."

"well shit jeno sorry i don't keep a list of who comes here." mark huffs, "as long as her and renjun and meet i think we'll be fine." 

"minsu?" donghyuck asks. chenle sighs a little, leaning back in his seat. jisung gives chenle a weak smile.

"she's a psychotic bitch." renjun grumbles as he sits down. jaemin grins, leaning towards renjun. renjun glares at jaemin, pushing him away. "she's a vampire. her family is well known, very rich and very important."

"it seem like you all don't like her, is there a reason why?" donghyuck questions. 

"her being literally insane is not enough?" jaemin mutters. "while her and her family are very important and high class, they really aren't nice people. most vampires nowadays don't feed on humans, not unless they have a bond with said human or if the human allows them to feed from them. most vampires now just drink from animals, some blood bags, but mostly animals."

"their family however still sees humans, and just anyone that isn't animals as livestock and theirs to do whatever they please with them. they'll feed on humans, almost to death but never fully drain them, because they know if they do then the elders will stop them." 

"which is stupid, doyoung knows what their doing and doesnt stop them." renjun speaks. "most people they feed off die afterwards." 

"yeah but theres never proof that they were the cause of it.." jisung says. "it sucks but going up against them might as well be sacrificing yourself to them." renjun doesn't respond, just stays quiet. 

"i have another question.." donghyuck looks at jaemin, who waits patiently for donghyuck to ask. "you said something about a bond? whats that?" jeno gives donghyuck a look, that makes donghyuck shrink. was it a stupid question? should i know what a bond is?

"do you not know anything about vampires?" mark asks. donghyuck shakes his head.

"no, i mean i've never met a vampire before all of this... i knew they existed but in my coven we never learned about them or interacted with them so.." donghyuck trails off. 

"a bond is like.. i don't know really how to explain it but you know how humans have soulmates? vampires have something like that but its usually never really romantic. chenle and jisung have a bond." jaemin tells. chenle nods.

"i guess its also similar to how you all have connections? something that makes you stronger and is your main support. jisungs bond with chenle was created when he fed off of him to fully transform so now jisungs strength is chenle and they both will feel really out of if they are apart for long periods of time. they can feel each other's emotions, so if jisungs sad or something—"

"excuse me, why do you always say im sad!"

"anyways, if jisung is sad chenle will know because he'll feel it. vice versa. jisung however will be able to know chenles emotions right away, he'll know if something is wrong, or if he's sick right away. chenle will feel more... off? like when you have those feelings that it'll be a off day. its different for every vampire really, some of us don't ever get a bond but its not a bad thing if we don't. sometimes bonds aren't really that serious its just a small connection they have together." 

"why did you word it like that? it sounds weird.." donghyuck looks over at jisung, whos face was slightly red. "he's my strength? that sounds so weird.." chenle giggles. 

"i think its funny, how you literally cannot live without me." chenle teases. jisung ignores chenle. "our bond isn't to serious, definitely not romantic either. the thought of liking you makes me sick."

"i don't know if thats a good thing or not but yeah makes me sick too." chenle sticks out his tongue at jisung. "why'd you use us as an example? you could have used mark and jeno hyung.." jisung mutters. 

"yeah but their bond is romantic."

"our bond is not romantic." jeno says, glaring at jaemin. jaemin however just smirks, ignoring him. “our bond isn’t romantic.” jeno says again, glancing over at mark. mark just sighs. 

“well, i guess thats kind of cool? i mean it makes sense for jisung and chenle. when i got here and talked to chenle he always said jisung was his best friend so.. makes sense that two best friends have a bond.” donghyuck states. chenle grins, like he’s proud. 

“what about jaemin and renjun? are they friends too?” donghyuck knows they aren’t, at least they don’t label themselves as friends. renjun scoffs, loud and clear. jaemin makes a gagging sound. 

“i’d rather eat shit then be renjuns friend.” jaemin huffs. “im offended donghyuck, and i was starting to like you.” donghyuck just laughs in return. he thinks he’s beginning to like everyone as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so sorry if this is a mess 🥺🥺 i tried really it feels all over the place and i kept changing things while writing this so i wouldn’t be surprised if i left something in here that i meant to take out??
> 
> i did make this somewhat long to make up for not updating in literal months 😭😭 i really hope you all like it!!


End file.
